Shock-absorbing devices in rail vehicles are previously known in the form of, for instance, deformable brackets for the mounting of buffers on a car chassis, see, e.g., DE 10 2004 045 737 A1, WO 00/05119 A1, US 2009/0000506 A1.
Different solutions are also previously known for the absorption of energy in a coupling arrangement between rail vehicles. These solutions comprise, as an example, shock-absorbing elastic damping devices introduced in the coupler, but also devices that are arranged to be plastically deformed in the event of a collision, in the conversion of at least a portion of the generated force into kinetic energy and heat. These latter devices are typically made in the form of radially expanding or compressible deformation tubes that can be introduced in the drawbar or in the mounting area of the coupler in a car chassis. As an example of the latter, EP 1 312 527 A1 or EP 1 663 755 B1 could be pointed out.
The coupler head of an automatic coupler, which in a surrounding housing accommodates the mechanical coupling components necessary for coupling for automatic coupling to a meeting coupler, is usually made of castings and lacks typically shock-absorbing measures. A coupler head housing made of weldable forged steel for a central buffer coupling is, however, previously known from DE 1 124 535. This coupler head housing is dimensioned to resist occurring normal traction and thrust forces, but lacks measures for shock-absorbing deformation.